And it Ends
by SaiyanBlack
Summary: At the end of the Buu saga, as everyone waits for peace to return on the Lookout, what goes through two teens' minds? One shot!


~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And it Ends . . . .  
  
By SaiyanBlack  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you guys! It's Piccolo!" Krillin called just as the green alien appeared on Kami's Lookout. The tall warrior smiled at the group.  
  
"Gohan!" Chichi called to her son as he too appeared in the other direction. Videl blinked at the older woman since she was looking straight at her . . . wait, straight behind her . . . .  
  
A large hand clamped down on her shoulder, "Gohan?" she asked, turning to look straight up at a pair of familiar obsidian eyes and cool smile. Her own blue eyes widened and she threw herself at the hard, muscled body that she loved so much. "Gohan you jerk! Don't you ever do that again!" she cried into his orange gi, pounding as hard as she could on his chest, not that it could have hurt him.  
  
Gohan put his hand behind his head, a trademark of the Son boys. He stared down at the girl against him, aware of her tears and unsure of what to do about them. "Aw, come on Videl. Don't cry," he said in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"That's right!" Chichi sniffed, biting her handkerchief. "He's my son! I should be the one crying!"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Oh, Chichi. Face it Gohan's growing up."  
  
"Hey Mom!" two voices said in unison. Both women looked down to find Goten and Trunks smiling up at them. Each mother grabbed her son and hugged them until they were red with embarrassment and lack of oxygen.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had shifted the arm from behind his head to around Videl's shoulders. He was still really unsure about what he was doing but the motion had seemed to calm his friend. In his mind he felt the battle between Buu and his father and the energy the saiyan was loosing fast. Across the group he met Piccolo's eyes, finding that his mentor felt it also.  
  
Videl felt Gohan's body tense and when she looked up at him his eyes stared into the distance as if he could see something she couldn't. But with all the things she'd learned about him and his family over the past few days, she wouldn't be surprised if he could. He was Saiyaman, the Gold Fighter, an alien, the real savior of the world, a being with power beyond her imagining; but he was still her friend, a gentle person, an almost complete geek, and the cutest and most perfect guy she'd ever met. Somewhere in the mess of the World Tournament and Majin Buu, she'd realized that she cared more about him than should have been right for people who have only been friends for a month.  
  
He'd been a mystery, this enigma that had just appeared before her one day. He'd changed her, but for the better. Over their short relationship, she'd gone from being a snobby and stuck up little girl who did things on impulse to being less snobby and stuck up and someone who thought a little more about their actions before they acted. She seemed to have absorbed some of that maturity that radiated off Gohan in waves. And it was all for the better.  
  
She found great respect for the fighters that her father had taught her to believe were fakes, tricksters. They did what they did for the benefit of the world and its creatures, the humans included, not for the glory that the world was so ready to show the person who claimed to have saved them. Every one of them had been there to save the world at more than one time and they never asked for anything in return, just going on with life as if it never happened and becoming all the better for it. They trained because that's what they loved to do, they saved the world because that's what they knew was right, and in the end they were all one big happy family, celebrating in their personal victories and achievements.  
  
These were the kind of people she'd wanted to know all her life, and now she did. Maybe . . . just maybe, she could join their family and be a part of this proud group.  
  
'But,' she told herself, 'that's too much to ask. What have I ever done to deserve to know these people?'  
  
She was the daughter of the man that took Gohan's glory, the man that called them all frauds and made all the sacrifices they had made seem as if they meant nothing.  
  
'But . . .' that glimmer of hope said, 'If Gohan, who suffered the most from that evil being named Cell, has forgiven me . . . can't the others? Can they put what my father did behind them and accept me for who I am? Or is the question really: Can I forgive myself?'  
  
Indeed it seemed as if Gohan had forgiven her from any grudge he may have held for how she'd acted toward him in the beginning, any thing he may have held against her for just being the daughter of Hercule. He stood on the lookout with the rest of the group, holding her against him and trying to comfort her when really it should have been the other way around.  
  
'Come on Dad,' Gohan willed his father mentally as he felt the battle going on between him and Buu. The Spirit Bomb had been thrown but now Buu was pushing it back and Goku was so down on energy that it was almost impossible for him to just keep it from moving. He was so caught up in the fight that he was startled to hear the girl in his arms say something softly. He blinked several times before he realized what she'd said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
It was whispered, said into his slightly damp gi. Damp from her tears. Tears shed for him. Somehow just breaking it down like that made him think. But her statement confused him. He looked down on her head found her still attached to him, her face in his shirt front. It was as if she was afraid to face him. Why in the world would she be afraid?  
  
"Sorry for what Videl?" he asked quietly, his voice showing his confusion and worry.  
  
She squirmed a bit before answering, and when she did she looked up into his eyes, her own eyes brimming with more tears.  
  
"Everything," she choked out. "I'm sorry that my dad took your credit, I'm sorry that I was mean to you before, I'm sorry I chased you around like a little girl when you were Saiyaman, I'm sorry I threatened you." Her voice broke, "I'm sorry you had to loose people you loved, I'm sorry that you had to fight for a race of ungrateful people, I'm sorry that you never really had a childhood, I'm sorry that you feel that your father's death was your fault, but most of all I'm sorry that you have to be the one comforting me when you're worried about your dad and Vegeta."  
  
Progressively her voice got softer and softer, mostly muffled in tears and in his gi, which she had buried her face back into. Oddly enough, at the end of her confession he smiled. It had taken her guts to say that and he felt a little ungrateful for the sentiment.  
  
"Videl stop," he told her, hugging her close and leaning down so she could hear him. "I appreciate your apology, but there is nothing you should be apologizing for. Everything you just said comes with who I am and the job of a fighter. I don't want fame and glory . . . I never have. I get my reward by having friends like you."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised and he smiled down at her. "But Gohan, all the things I did . . . ."  
  
He shook his head, silencing her protests. "Your curiosity and hot- headedness is a part of who you are. And I'd never change you for the world," he added. She blinked up at him, surprised by his statement. What was she supposed to say to that? In the end she just hugged him around the waist.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan," she whispered and he just smiled in return. She watched his face as it got that concerned look and looked up to the sky again. When she looked around at the others, she saw Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Master Roshi, the genie whose name she had learned was Mr. PoPo, and the two young boys were all looking to the sky as well. It was as if they were all watching something her and the other women couldn't see. It then dawned on her that they were watching the fight with Buu with that talent they called 'ki sensing.' She looked up again at Gohan's worried face. He looked almost calm, but she knew that inside he was probably ranting and raving.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked and his obsidian eyes snapped down to look at her, "Would you tell me what's happening?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment before smirking and turning his face up to the sky again. For less than a second, Videl thought he was just going to ignore her, but his voice broke through her worries.  
  
"Dende has just asked the Namek's Dragon to give my dad his power back. And now he's turning Super Saiyan and pushing the Spirit Bomb at Buu again."  
  
Videl closed her eyes and leaned against him again. The Spirit Bomb. That's where Krillin had said the energy the earth gave to Vegeta and Goku had gone. He'd said it was almost the most powerful ki attack because it was made from the ki of millions of different people and creatures. When she'd asked what the most powerful attack was, his usually happy face had gone serious.  
  
"Sacrifice."  
  
Gohan looked down at her with a confused and worried expression. His friend was looking off into space, her head against his chest. She'd whispered the word, but he heard it clearly. The teen looked over at his mentor who was also giving the girl an odd look. Raising a brow, Gohan turned his gaze down again.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked and her head snapped up to look at him, her eyes wide and confused. But then they cleared up and she focused on his.  
  
"Vegeta made that sacrifice, didn't he?" she asked him. Gohan nodded solemnly. There was silence between them for a moment before his head snapped back up to the sky. Videl jumped at the quick motion and looked up at his surprised face. A grin spread onto his face and he picked Videl up by the waist, twirling her around laughing. When her head stopped spinning she noticed that the others were laughing and cheering too. Well, everyone but 18 and Piccolo, but they had smiles on their faces.  
  
"Yes! They did it! They did it! They did it! They did it!" Trunks and Goten were holding hands, jumping around in circles while their mothers were hugging with their cheeks pressed into the other. Krillin was throwing little Marron into the air and the blonde toddler was laughing and squealing. 18 looked on with a small smile.  
  
Gohan released her and swept Chichi into a hug, Goten jumping in on it. The family laughed as Videl looked on, smiling to herself. Bulma picked up Trunks into a hug and the demi-saiyan squirmed a bit before letting himself relax in his mother's hold.  
  
To say that Videl felt a little left out was an understatement. Everyone here with her was so close and they were all so happy, hugging each other and laughing. She wondered what her father was doing now. He'd helped Goku and Vegeta to collect the energy from the people of earth who wouldn't listen to the pleas of the two saiyans. She'd heard from Piccolo that he had befriended the first Majin Buu and had been living with him for a day or so. She could just imagine her father laughing his ass off with the pink, pudgy wonder. As much as she hated what her father did, mooching off other people and their trust, she couldn't help missing him at a moment like this. She wondered if he was okay.  
  
Hands appeared on both of her shoulders and she looked behind her up at Gohan's smiling face.  
  
"Don't worry. Your dad's just fine," he told her with reassuring conviction. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Before he could answer her a familiar cocky voice invaded her mind and by the looks of it, everyone else's too.  
  
"Hey! People of Earth! Thanks to you the world has been saved. That's right people! Majin Buu is gone! Congratulations! Ha ha ha ha!" That's when he started to laugh manically with the idiotic "ha's" that was his trademark. No doubt that where ever he was he also had his hands on his hips in his classic pose.  
  
Videl sighed, letting her head drop. "How embarrassing," she muttered to herself and Gohan laughed from behind her. Not realizing what she was doing, she leaned back against his chest letting out another sigh, this one content. Above her head Gohan blushed and moved his arms around her waist. It just felt right to do that. He didn't think his friend had even done it consciously.  
  
Nearby, Krillin snickered and Gohan realized with some displeasure that he was going to be getting a lot of teasing for this.  
  
'Screw it,' he thought and relaxed, 'I don't care what they say. They can tease me all they want . . . this is worth it.'  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before three familiar ki's appeared on the other side of the lookout. When the three walked out, everyone went into hysterics, namely Chichi. Dende hugged Mr. PoPo and even Piccolo, the latter just standing there as the young guardian expressed his emotions. Bulma and Trunks ran over to Vegeta who comforted them by letting them latch onto various limbs.  
  
Gohan leaned down to whisper in Videl's ear. "I'll be right back," he said before letting her go and taking off to join in the hug between his brother and his parents. She smiled at the group before noticing someone else walk into view. Her eyes widened as her father spotted her and literally leaped over to envelope her into a hug.  
  
"My Sweat Pea!" he yelled and she couldn't help but laugh. It was then that she saw the pudgy, pink character behind her father. She screamed, remembering how it felt to be turned into chocolate and eaten by a similar looking villain.  
  
Everyone turned at the sound of her voice, the fighters, including Goten and Trunks all dropped down into stances, ready to fight the threat. But to everyone's surprise, Vegeta held his arm out before his son.  
  
"Stop Trunks. Majin Buu . . . is our guest."  
  
All but Dende, Goku and Hercule looked at the Saiyan Prince as if he had just said, "Frieza's favorite outfit was a pink tutu."  
  
Apparently, this is where 'The Champ' decided to explain things. "Look, this isn't the bad Buu. That was a different Buu. See this Buu is a good person and he promised not to kill anyone. He'll be living with us, Sugar Dumplin'."  
  
If Videl had been Chichi, she would have fainted right then and there. Her dad had just told her that THE Majin Buu would be living in the same house as them. All doubts in her mind that he was crazy vanished, and if asked now, she could say with conviction that he was to anyone. Instead of screaming her lungs off like she usually would have at something this outrageous, she blinked at her father and their new 'guest'.  
  
"Me no bad Buu," the pink thing said in its high pitched voice, "me no hurt anyone, anymore."  
  
Her father laughed that idiotic grin on his face, "Ha ha! Right Buu!"  
  
Everyone just dropped it then. It seemed that if Vegeta had said to leave someone alone, then they would. Since things had clamed down, they all decided that it was about time they got home and back to 'normal' life. She watched as Krillin, carrying Master Roshi, his family, Yamcha with Puar and Oolong, and the Briefs' all take to the sky in different directions from the Lookout. Suddenly, she was pulled away by her hand around a corner. Looking up at her captor, she found Gohan blushing and grinning down at her and she smiled back.  
  
"See you tomorrow at school?" he asked and she nodded. Then she did something she would have never imagined. She leaned up, placing her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek, which turned even redder. Of course, she was probably the color of a cherry as well. They smiled shyly to each other before walking back out into the open.  
  
"Come on," he said, "My dad will take you home."  
  
Videl realized as she held onto Gohan who held onto his dad while everyone else still there crowed around him, that the feelings she had for a certain, spiky haired saiyan teenager, had gone beyond those of a friend, even a close one. She wanted to be around him constantly, she wanted him to hold her again, she wanted to actually kiss him! Not just another peck on the cheek, but a full fledged kiss.  
  
She didn't like Gohan . . . no. Videl Satan loved him.  
  
She smiled as they vanished into nothingness, leaving the Lookout behind. 


End file.
